


A New Form

by MehEds



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MehEds/pseuds/MehEds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gardevoir helps her friend evolve to a Gallade, but his new form doesn't mix well with her own feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Form

A New Form

"Come on!" Kirlia motioned to Gardevoir. The tall, slender Pokémon smiled at him.

"Getting a Dawn Stone's not _that_ important," She responded. Kirlia rolled his eyes, and faced the tunnel that probed the depths of Mt. Coronet.

"We traveled all the way here, didn't we? If you didn't want to come, you could've said so."

"But I can't protect you if you went alone," Gardevoir laughed, patting Kirlia's head.

"I get it, you evolved first," He said, softly batting her hand away, and ran in the cave. Gardevoir sighed. He always wanted to evolve first. She decided to sit down on a nearby tree, waiting. He can handle himself.

* * *

Kirlia came back, two hours later, somewhat tired.

"Find anything?" she asked in a somewhat innocent voice, though with a hint of sarcasm.

"Shut up. I'm gonna have to train more then," Kirlia decided, and started to lift all pebbles and rocks in the immediate vicinity simultaneously, with telekinesis, the objects wrapped in blue energy, and shot at a tree with bullet-like speed, tossing up splinters. Gardevoir giggled.

"Hey!" She shouted at him, and stood up. He dropped the rocks and faced her. "Catch," she tossed him something. He failed to catch it, but looked at it curiously.

"Wha-" He was quickly enveloped in light. Gardevoir walked toward him, and once the light receded, Gardevoir was face-to-face with Gallade.

"How do you like being taller?"

He was speechless. He examined himself. He had sharpened arms, a fin on his head, and longer legs, the skirt gone.

"You had a Dawn Stone the _whole time?_ "

"Yeah, I found it a while back, when I was a Kirlia. But I wanted to evolve first!" She laughed, while Gallade was slightly angry.

"At least I can do this!" Gallade sprinted, and using his new-found blade arms, he cut a tree in one flowing motion, the treetop crashing down, crushing tall grass.

"Whoa, _calm down_! Don't be so reckless!" She shouted at him, Gallade looked at her, and she had a face that conveyed disappointment.

"Sorry," he apologized, and sat down.

She grinned and tackled him to the ground playfully.

"At least we're the same size now," Gallade muttered.

"Should we play the game again?" Gardevoir asked.

"Yes! I'm gonna catch you this time," he told her , and stood up, ready to pounce. The game was, Gardevoir would teleport, and he would try and tag her. It used to be fun, but quickly got one-sided once she evolved first.

Gardevoir focused, then disappeared in a white light, which instantly reappeared some distance away. Gallade sprinted quickly, and tackled her to the ground,

"First try. _Wow_ ," she said breathlessly.

* * *

Gardevoir watched Gallade fall asleep after a day of playing around. She looked at the environment, filled with shredded grass and tree scratches. He was always reckless.

"Good night,"she whispered, and lied down on the grass, watching the stars. She felt her crotch heat up.

"Oh no," she muttered to herself, and quickly, but silently retreated farther into the forest. Normally, she can resist it and keep sleeping, but his new form, would've made it unbearable.

She went farther in the woods, and sat down on a nearby tree, pulling up her gown. Her flower was puffy, and leaky, crying out for attention. She focused, trying to force her body to stop, but, for once , she failed.

She panted, her cheeks red, thinking of ways she can hold it back. She put her hand to her pussy, and rubbed, for the first time ever.

And it escalated from there.

* * *

Gallade woke up, smelling something.

"What the hell?" He muttered, and looked around. "Gardevoir?"

He stood up.

"Gardevoir, where are you?" Gallade silently panicked, and followed his only lead, the scent.

It was getting stronger. Gallade's heartbeat started to rise.

"What's happening to me?" He whispered to himself, wiping sweat away, panting unnaturally.

He cut through brush with his arms, and started to her ragged breaths, and felt something go hard. He looked down, and his erection was in full view. He looked around, reddened.

But he had to keep going. The moans got louder, and the scent stronger. He started thinking perverse thoughts, about his best friend. He forced it out of his mind, though he kept thinking of her, of her slender form, and that cute hair that always hid one side of her face.

"Damn it! Stop it!" Gallade muttered, and focused on finding her.

And he found her alright. His partner since childhood, leaning against a tree, both of her fingers pumping her slick pussy, her moans resonating, gradually getting higher in pitch. The erotic smell was overwhelming, and Gallade found his cock start to release fluid.

She didn't notice, as her climax was getting closer. Her voice rose, her fingers faster. Gallade felt a wave of pleasure flow through him, his body reacting. He found himself slowly advancing on her, a pull surrounding her, the odour encouraging him to breed.

But he grabbed a tree, stopping.

 _I can't force myself on her!_ He thought, and focused at anything except her, almost meditating, in case he resumes his trance. Gardevoir opened her eyes, and saw him. Her red irises focused on his, standing up, walking towards him.

"Gardevoir, what are you-" his words were cut off when she pushed him down, and inserted his cock into her flower, giving him her virginity, her heat too powerful for her to realize what she was doing. Gallade was inundated with her scent, and her frantic humping made him close.

"Wait!" he sputtered out, about to impregnate her. She moaned, and kept going up and down. He pushed her off him, down on the grass, once he was almost about to cum inside her, not sure whether she actually wants an egg. He gasped, and was still hit with an orgasm, white semen forced out in streams.

But she continued masturbating once she hit the grass, her pleasure reaching a peak, and her fluids gushing out, making a mess on the grass. Gallade composed himself, and the smell was fading, his penis shrinking.

"Is there something you're not telling me," he asked, blushing. Gardevoir jumped.

"Gallade?!" she shouted, and suddenly remembered her actions in lust. She turned away, thinking that he was disappointed, disgusted.

"I'm, _sorry_ ," she started to cry, and took off through the trees, ashamed. Gallade sprinted towards her.

"G-Gardevoir!" He called out, but she had a head start. He started cutting through the brush with deadly efficiency, slicing the branches and rocks on his path. Gardevoir's running body was visible.

He tackled her slim body, but she disappeared in a flash of light, now nowhere to be seen. Gallade stood up, looking at the shadows.

"Gardevoir? Are you still there?" He shouted. Nothing responded.

"Can you still hear me?" He shouted again. He only saw her teleport short distances Maybe she could teleport a lot farther away than a dozen meters.

Gardevoir hid behind a tree, hearing his voice. Tears streamed down; she can't ever look at him again.

"If you're embarrassed, or anything, cut it out," Gallade's voice echoed. She chose to hide some more. "Okay, I guess," he muttered sadly, and left. Gardevoir sniffed, and rubbed her eyes, ready to go.

Gallade heard her though, and sprinted, quickly slicing the tree behind her. She jumped, and he pinned her to a tree. She couldn't escape physically. A white flash enveloped her again.

"Waitwaitwait, don't Teleport, please!" Gallade cried out, and let go, realizing the aggression he displayed. Gardevoir sunk, sitting at the base of the tree, still not looking at him, still soaked in shame.

"What's wrong?"

"I did that to you!" Gardevoir snapped, "I'm not worthy to be your friend anymore! You probably think I'm some kind of _whore_!" She yelled at him, finally looking at his eyes.

"I…uh," he squeaked out, intimidated. Gardevoir sniffed, sobbing. He quickly regretted his answer.

"Gardevoir, it's okay! Look, I understand," he told her, blushing. She lifted her head, and Gallade softly brushed her bangs to the sides, revealing her full face. "I understand why you did that. You were obviously in heat."

"We can still be friends?" Gardevoir timidly asked him.

He nodded. Gardevoir smiled, but still avoided his eyes. Gallade sighed. 

"I'll leave you alone, just in case if it comes back..." He said, standing up and quickly turned away.

"Wait. You're...upset about something," she noticed, and stood up along with him, grabbing his arm.

He stopped. 

"I took your virginity, didn't I?" He gulped, 

"Wasn't that my fault?" She responded, remembering her actions. She let go of his arm, blushing at her thoughts.

 

"I should've known better, and I should've left you alone in the first place. That's what you wanted, right?" He started to ramble, speeding up his words, "I still... took it. Sorry, I know it wasn't meant for me-"

Gardevoir reddened again, but with a slight hint of anger. She pulled him back and turned him around.

Cupping his face, she kissed him.

"I love you," She confessed. What you said was ridiculous. I always, sorta hoped I would be able to... give..." she struggled to finish her words, with all her emotions and thoughts flooding through.

"I love you too," He told her, his heart beating fast. She smiled tearfully. 

"H-how long?"

"I... don't even know," He scratched his head, embarrassed. 

Gardevoir kissed him passionately, her pheremones starting to emit from her pussy.

Gallade' s cheeks were reddened, and his cock was fully erect, leaking a clear fluid.

"I'm sorry," he said, "go ahead and, _y'know_ , do it. I'll leave you alone." 

Gardevoir just tackled him to the ground, going on top of him, and looked at his penis, seven inches of flesh, with fluid pouring down from the tip.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gallade asked, Gardevoir smiled at him, and rubbed his shaft, earning moans from him.

"I would't have it any other way. And besides, do you really think I'll just... go along to any male that came across me in heat?" She told him, before rubbing his cock even faster.

"Gardevoir, that feels-"

"Any way I can make it feel better?" She asked.

"Maybe if you put it in your mouth- ah!" Gallade's sentence was cut short when she put her bangs to her ears, and put her mouth on the head of his cock, being careful not to bite, sucking softly, her hand rubbing his white shaft.

"..ahh!" Gallade groaned. she quickly pulled her mouth out, and the ropes of white cum shot up, his penis contracting.

"Sorry," Gardevoir smiled, hesitant to touch it. Seeing his face redden made her giggle in return. His slime-like essence steadily cascaded down his shaft, something vaguely hypnotic to her because of her instincts. She dragged her tongue up the shaft, cleaning it.

"It's warm and bitter," Gardevoir said, "but worth it." Her mate's penis was ready again. Gardevoir's pussy was puffy and wet as she inserted it. She felt something in her pussy stretch to accommodate his cock, and finally, they were connected, this time out of love combined with lust.

"I feel full," Gardevoir half moaned, starting to move up and down. Gallade grabbed her waist, and sat up, embracing each other. Gallade took her gown off, revealing her pale body, which he softly massaged, and her curved waist, with a smooth white stomach.

"You're so cute, " He groaned, and resisted the erotic scent, thrusting gently instead of wildly.

"You don't have to hold back," Gardevoir told him, and, wanting to satisfy her, thrust as fast and hard as he can, making her moan.

"Oh, Gallade, I'm gonna-oh!" She whispered in his ear and orgasmed, her pussy squeezing even harder, better than last time. Bursts of pleasure saturated them, both panting.

"Faster, faster!" She repeated, and he complied, feeling his cock squeezed harder by her flower, fully soaked and wet, coating the rod currently ramming inside her. 

"W-wait..."

She kept milking his shaft, tightening up, giving off one last orgasm, her juices flowing down his shaft like 

"Go ahead," she whispered. He had one final thrust, going so deep, the tip of his dick entered her womb as waves of cum filled it to the top, all while Gardevoir gave erotic moans, feeling her womb fill up. They both tightened their grip on each other, almost painfully.

"Oh, Gallade, it feels so good, so full," she whispered to him, and Gallade just panted, cheeks red, feeling drained.

"We have to do this again sometime," he said, and slipped his cock out, and excess semen poured out of her, flowing down.

"Trust me, we are."

* * *

 


End file.
